


and the universe said you are stronger than you know

by redwitchrune



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Post Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwitchrune/pseuds/redwitchrune
Summary: while the embers of war fizzle out, sapnap sits alone and remembers
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Callahan & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13





	and the universe said you are stronger than you know

the aftermath of a thunderstorm lingered heavily in the air through misty raindrops, as a lone figure stood in the center of the ruins. not the ruins full of screams and song and anger, but the lonely ones, the ones of history and memory. they held a bucket in their hands, labeled Mars. a sword was strapped at their side, dripping with rainwater. netherite armor loosened and damaged, smeared with blood, dirt, and rain. their hair was falling out of its ties and dripping, sticking itself to their face and neck, bandana long abandoned and tied around their wrist. occasional tears would drip down their face.

you remember the first time seeing them in this spot. it had been so long since anyone had been at the lake. you watched them laugh and run around. they built homes together and fished. you watched them make new friends, pull pranks, and joke around. you watched it all begin to crumble, the roots of their world forgotten, and focus set on wars and revenge and power. you remember friendships reduced to nothing. items used to manipulate. haunting pasts and threatening futures with unstable presents.

you watch as they sink to their knees, holding the bucket close to their chest. it's quiet, despite the anger that filled these lands, silent as the figure mourns alone. their friend left them, you recall, all of them did. the king, the one full of anger, the bird, the traveler, the naive, the mercenary. even the one they named you after. you saw it coming, though. that one was corrupt.

there's no one around, no one to run to. you think it's been like this for a while now. the king dethroned and missing, their father corrupted, the traveler also missing, the bird losing themself, the mercenary in hiding. 

you notice someone from the corner of your vision, someone you nearly forgot. the mute walks down the path from the portal, picking up their pace noticing the one in the ruins. they kneel by the fire in a way you understand as comforting. 

the mute. you remember them from the beginning. you also know they were there yesterday when the ruins were flooded with water and warriors. 

the fire doesn't react to the mute next to them, but you can see his shoulders relax as the mute signs slowly. the fire says something and the mute nods back slightly. you can't catch their words, but the mute sets one hand on the fire’s back and the other over his hand, letting the fire lean into them.

you watch them. they don't move, sat in a comfortable silent understanding. even as the rain stops and the moonlight begins to shine through the clouds, they stay.

\---

they sit until the moon rises and the clouds fade away. the mute eventually taps the others hand and signs slowly to him. the fire softly nods back and they stand, heading towards the nether portal. they travel across the nether ice and arrive far away at a home in a mountain. 

you’ve seen this place before, you recall. the engineer lives here, with guest rooms and open arms. the mute leads the fire to his room and sits him down on the bed. they gently removed his armor and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. they begin to sign again, and you can catch it this time.

‘do you want cocoa?’ they ask. the fire nods.

the mute rises carefully and leaves the room.

alone, the fire sighs and curls into himself, back against the headboard and knees to his chest. his hands move to fiddle with the ends of his bandana tied to his wrist. he looked around the room, eyes lazily drifting over the titles on the bookshelves and labels on chests. blackstone accents line the walls and a few shroomlights light the floor, with blue flowers you can't place the name of on the table across the room. 

the mute returns with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in their hands, handing one to the fire and sitting at the end of the bed. the fire sips it right away, despite the heat. 

‘do you want to talk about it?’ they ask.

“...no,” the fire responds, barely a whisper.

they nod, pausing before signing softly, ‘i miss it too.’

they sit in comfortable silence again. now that they’re in a smaller room, you’re able to see their faces clearly, unlike before. the fire sits with the cocoa warming his hands, a melancholy look on his face. you can see a few healing cuts on his face from the battle and dried tear tracks along his cheeks. his hair is messy and isn’t tied up anymore and still wet from the rain. he looks tired. the mute sits quietly at the end of the bed, holding their mug with both hands. their expression is contemplative, deep in thought and memories. they’d pulled their hood off, antlers and ears no longer hidden. you hadn't noticed before, but they had freckles scattered across their cheeks, over the bridge of their nose, and to their eyes. 

in this form, you could sit with them and be undetected, invisible to them. you could feel their emotions flowing out of them, understanding the feelings in a logical sense, though not being able to feel them yourself. sadness, anger, and betrayal radiate in a blaze off the fire, while regret and hesitance stirred in the mute. 

you knew the lies of the false god. he manipulates and lies with his voice steady and true, swaying those around him. you've seen him cut everything, and use people to the end of their strings and make them cut their strings themselves. you know the fire knows this as well, even if he refuses to accept it. you've seen them interact and the way the masked man talks. you know his lies. 

a few hours later, and the fire is asleep, resting his head on the shoulder of the mute, both of them wrapped up in blankets, empty mugs of hot chocolate set to the side. you can feel the relief flow off the mute as they sigh, closing their eyes and falling asleep as well. they know that, for now, the fire is safe and content.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!! kudos and comments are appreciated <33


End file.
